


Is It Love?

by immortalje



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Stella build a support group. Danny/Stella with one sided Danny/Mac and Stella/Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.  
> Beta: Not beta read.

**Is It Love?**

Danny stared after Mac Taylor, disappointed. As soon as he did something even slightly wrong he would get a reprimand, but when he did everything correctly nothing was said. Why was he torturing himself like that? His heart was breaking every time he was with Mac. It's not how he had planned to end. Heartbroken and lonely at 30. Definitely not how he had seen his future as a kid.

Packing everything up and changing in the locker room, he was ready to go after 15 minutes. When he passed Mac's office he noticed Stella in it, trying to get Mac to move on. Apparently he wasn't the only one whose heart got broken all the time by the sturdy ex marine. He ventured downstairs where he waited for Stella.

20 minutes later the woman left the building.

"Stella, can I have a word with you?" Danny asked, effectively startling the brunette woman.

She looked at him for a moment before saying, "I'm kind of busy…"

"Don't hurry. I saw you with Mac. You're as caught in his net as I am. He'll never get his grip on this. We shouldn't torture ourselves like that. Waiting for him to notice us," Danny said.

Stella looked at him, contemplating what he had said, before asking, "What do you propose?"

"Build a support group? Get together ourselves? At least we can be honest with each other," Danny explained.

Stella thought for a second before shrugging and agreeing. "Why not? Up for a beer?"

The next month they went out every other night, talking about their life previous to working at the lab and of course Mac Taylor. Without noticing it, both formed a bond. It didn't take long for them to leave clothes at the others flat in case they stayed over night, which happened more and more often. Neither of them was aware that there would be a time when their union would be tested. All they concentrated on was each other and work.

Danny was getting ready for his night out with Stella. It was one month since they had gotten together and neither of them regretted it. They had decided to celebrate that.

He had just closed his locker when Mac was suddenly standing in front of him. Danny noticed that his supervisor looked nervous. Danny raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other man to say something.

"Danny, I… I have come to the realisation that you mean a lot to me and I wondered if you would be interested…," Mac started to say.

Danny could see Stella in the door. She was frozen in place. This was what both had hoped for to happen a month ago. They had hoped that Mac would tell them he was interested. Stella looked frustrated at the fact that Danny got what both of them had wanted. Or was this for a different reason?

Suddenly Danny realised that he had gotten over Mac some time ago. He hadn't though about him in a week if not longer. Stella was more important.

Interrupting Mac, Danny said, "You're a bit too late Mac. A month ago I would have jumped at this chance, but I found somebody else who didn't let me wait. Someone who really needs me and whom I can rely on."

With these words Danny passed by Mac, smiled at a stunned Stella and offered her his arm. Together they left the room, leaving a shocked Mac Taylor behind.

**The End**


End file.
